Dual Dragon
by cyphilial2
Summary: Trunks finds himself in the soul society after being killed by Cell, finding new friends they start training to fulfill all of their dreams


Dual Dragons

**I do not own Bleach or Dragon Ball Z. I do own the original characters and spirits that I created in the midst of this story.**

A young woman walked to her normal training area to practice her zanjutsu like she does every day with her newly created Asauchi. It had been only a month since she was finally begin to form a name-less zanpakuto like many of the non-seated soul reapers that make up the majority of the divisions inside of the Seireitei. It is very rare to be able to form an Asauchi without ever setting foot inside of the academy, but after years of training to focus her reiryoku into the form of a blade it had worked and now she had started training to wield the sword in combat. The training ground was outside of Rukon district 3, Hokutan part of the west Rukongai on Mount Koifushi. It was just a few miles away from the abandoned hut she called a home. When she finally reached the area where she was heading, she immediately noticed a young man about the same age as she was lying on the ground as if he was injured. She ran toward him to check to make sure he was okay and found that he was not injured in anyway, but she assumed that he had just arrived in the Soul Society because no one that she had ever seen used this area besides her and he was wearing strange clothes that she has never seen before. As she was making these assumptions about the strange youth, he started to mumble in his sleep and wake up.

The first thing that the young man noticed when he woke up was a beautiful woman standing over him trying to check up him," Hello, do you know what happened with the battle between the rest of the Z-fighters and Perfect Cell?"

"I do not know anything about any Z-fighters or this Perfect Cell that you are talking about, but as far as I know there have been no major battles in this area. Even if there had been any battles in the Rukongai, these Z-fighters would not be involved unless they are actually shinigami or soul reapers from the Gotei 13!" the girl answered back.

"But when I left Gohan and the others were still in the middle of the battle, even after I was hit by that . . ." the man started before realizing that he should be dead from being hit by Perfect Cell's 'Full Power Death Beam' and that even now he remembers the last sight he saw before fainting (or in his case dying) was the remaining Z-fighters including his father coming up to him to check on him.

"Like I said . . . uhm actually what is your name?" the girl asked the man who seemed to be realizing that something was wrong with the picture in front of him.

"Oh . . . uhm my name is Trunks Brief. What is your name and am I still on Earth?" Trunks answered back after waking from his shock induced daze.

"My name is Jillian Ryan and you are in the soul society, what some have called heaven or the place that you go when you die," Jillian answered back.

"Bu . . . But according to my mentor, we go meet King Yama and he decides what our destination will be inside of the afterlife . . ." Trunks started before being interrupted by Jill.

"I think that I have heard some of the visiting soul reapers talk about a King Yama that on special occasions can send souls from another world to the soul society because he believes that they can do more good here than allowing to train with someone called King Kai," Jill explained from the bits and pieces that she learned about from her parents before they died.

"So I could have been sent to this new afterlife for a better purpose, but I can't believe that I will not be able to accomplish my goal and the true reason that I returned to the past to help defeat the androids and eventually Perfect Cell. I will never be able to free my time from the androids that has taken all of my friends, family, and even my mentor from me . . ." Trunks yelled out before punching a nearby tree and completely destroying it with a strange energy blast that took out a piece of the Cliffside nearby.

"Well, if you were able to become soul reaper and join a division within the Gotei 13 there is a chance that you will be able to figure out a way to shortly return to your time to fight these strange androids that you are talking about," Jillian explained while also trying to console the upset Trunks.

"Really, then what are we waiting for? Let's go see about becoming a soul reaper and then I can return home . . ." Trunks exclaimed after finally recovering from his foul mood.

"Unfortunately, there is a catch to becoming a soul reaper. You have to enter and graduate from the soul reaper academy, but even then you have to be chosen by one of the captains of the Gotei 13. Of course, you need to show some kind of ability to use your reiatsu to begin with . . ." Jillian started to explain before being interrupted by Trunks.

"Reiatsu? What's that?" he asked.

"It is the form of a soul reaper's power. There are three types of reiatsu: hadou, bakudou, and shunko. What kind of power do you possess because I have never sensed the type of power you used to destroy part of the cliff earlier?" Jillian asked after finishing her explanation about reiatsu.

"We call it zenkai on my planet and I believe that it is different from reiatsu, but I can sense that it might be similar," Trunks told Jillian.

Jillian suddenly got a look on her face like she had just had a brilliant idea," Trunks, how about I teach you to become a soul reaper and you teach me how to use zenkai? I really believe that if I was able to use this new power that it would help me greatly with my dream to accomplish something that my parents would have been proud of, since I was never able to do it before they passed on!"

"If you will teach me what I need to know to reach my home and accomplish my dream, then I will do everything that I can to help you with yours. When and what do we start with, Jillian?" Trunks asked after accepting Jillian's proposition.

"Well, first since we are going to be partners, you can call me Jill. How are you with that sword?" she asked.

"I am pretty good with it, why do you ask?" Trunks wondered.

"I can already tell that it is filled with the power of your zenkai, but if you want to accomplish your goal you need to also add as much reiatsu as you can into it. I need a good partner to practice zanjutsu or swordmanship and I think that we will start by strengthening your small amount of reiatsu. The only way that I have learned to do this is to battle inside of a place that is filled with a large amount of said substance," Jill explained.

"Where do we find such a place then, Jill?" Trunks wondered out loud not noticing that Jill had already started to walk away from the saiyan," Hey, Jill are you going to answer me or what?"

"I am going to answer you by showing you a place that is full of monsters that feed on said reiatsu, the Cave of Shourai. I believe that if we not only train in some of the deeper caverns where an abundance of reiatsu is collected in and fight against the many monsters, then we can build up our own reiatsu. I figure that after we train our reiatsu for a couple of hours, then you can begin to train my in zenkai and zanjutsu. After we build up our reiatsu enough, then we can start to practice the other forms of hadou, bakudou, and shunko after I figure out a way to either find a teacher that won't require any money or a book of the basics from someone that went to the academy and will let me have it," Jill explained as she walked toward the Cave of Shourai with Trunks running after her.

The Cave of Shourai is a unique place hidden within the Rukon District 3 on Mount Koifuishi. It has an abundance of reiatsu and reiryoku that allows people to train in the vicinity to increase their abilities, if they can brave the dangers of the many beasts that have been corrupted and mutated because of the large amounts of these substances. The beast have become dangerous and more aggressive causing only the most foolhardy or strongest to even think about challenging this place.

**_The next chapter will start the sequence of Trunks and Jillian beginning to train inside the dangerous Cave of Shourai. A little bit more of Jillian's history will be revealed along with the reason for not initially entering inside academy when she reached the level that she has. Let me know what you think and if you feel like reviewing to let me know what I could do to make this story better, I would really appreciate any feedback._**

Cyphilial 2


End file.
